creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
She, the Orphan
She, the orphan, watched as the house burned down before her eyes. She, the orphan, watched as her parents disappeared inside for her brother. She, the orphan, watched as her parents come out, scarred and bruised, charred and bloody, carrying her little brother. She, the orphan, watched as her parents collapsed on the ground as the medics and firefighters began arriving. She, the orphan, watched as the doctors and nurses started to pile around her parents and started shouting random things that were needed, and she caught the word needle. She, the orphan, watched, before her eyes, as her parents were being lifted in the back of the ambulance, the medics still shouting, the house still burning. She, the orphan, watched as her parents were rushed into the emergency room, along side with her little brother. Now, she, the orphan, is sitting here, hugging her brother tightly, sobbing. Now, she, the orphan, watched, as the doctor walked down the dim lit hallway, his shoes meeting the floor with each click and clack. Now, she, the orphan, faces the doctor, nothing but tears streaming down her cheeks. Now, she, the orphan, watched, as the doctor shook his head no. She doesn't know what that means. Now, she, the orphan, listened, for the first time that evening, as the doctor explained. Their bodies were burned, badly. They lost blood, a lot of blood. Their scars were too deep, it dug through their skin and meat until you could see their bones. Now, she, the orphan, listened, for the last time that evening, as the doctor uttered the most terrifying and horrible sentence she has ever heard, and never dreamt of hearing. "They won't make it. I'm sorry." Now, she, the orphan, broke down, sobbing, crying, while her 5 year old brother attempted to comfort her. Now, she, the orphan, is walking, hand in hand with her brother, towards the dreaded orphanage along with their social worker. One day, she, the orphan, will put up a fight of a life time, determined to keep her brother by her side at all times. One day, she, the orphan, will move in a small and cramped house along with her brother, adopted by an old and loving couple. One day, she, the orphan, will walk down the streets with her brother and their adoptive parents, and she will come across a house that was once beautiful and grand, a house that was once full of laughter and love, to be replaced by only ash and some surviving pieces of furnitures, torn and useless. One day, she, the orphan, will walk over to that pile of ash and find something that looked liked an edge of a frame. She kneels down and picks it up, blowing on the top to clear away any remaining ash. She knows the people in that picture. A picture of her family. Her parents sitting there on that picnic blanket, laughing while she and her brother blow bubbles in to the air. And she is reminded of that night again. She stood up and walked away, taking the picture with her. One day, she, the orphan, will stand before her parents' graves, her brother beside her, holding her hand. Carefully, she placee the picture she had found on their graves. Her brother placed flowers. She feels a hand rest on her shoulder, and she turns around to look. She finds her adoptive parents, standing there. "It's time to go home," the father said, smiling a sad smile. She nodded. And she came to a realization. She, the orphan, is an orphan no more. Category:Stories Category:Cellofreak